Surebleak
Birth place of Miri Robertson, new home to Korval after banishment (escape?) from Liad. Has two Tidal moons: Triga and Toppa.Moon on the Hills Located in the Daiellen Sector.Ghost Ship, ch 33 Settled over a hundred years ago by a mining company, which abandoned planet and settlers when a new more accessible timonium source became available in an asteroid belt. (details are in I Dare, ch 46 and Moon on the Hills) Government: divided into turfs overseen by Bosses. The system had some problems with the fact that in the rougher turfs Bosses tended to be those who were able to take and hold power regardless of whether they knew what to do with it. There has recently been some improvement since Boss Conrad brought about the establishment of the Affiliation of Surebleak Bosses, which promptly made him the Boss Boss. (needs references) Bosses (an incomplete list) * Abram"Fighting Chance" * Victor Armhaut (M) - Conklin (before Conrad started cleaning up)I Dare, ch 36 * Jonni Conrad (M) - Blair Road * Josh Cruther (M) - Arcadja Alleys''I Dare'', ch 36 * Deacon (M) - a turf neighboring Blair Road (before Conrad started cleaning up)I Dare, ch 25 * Ira Gabriel (M) - turf near the far end of the Port Road, next in from Sherton's''I Dare'', ch 30 * Henrick - one of the Bosses who donated part of their turf to create Blair Road Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 * Ivernet (M) - Industry Street (before Conrad started cleaning up)I Dare, ch 27 * Voral Jene (F) - Gough Street (before Conrad started cleaning up)I Dare, ch 36 * Penn Kalhoon (M) - Hamilton Street * Latimer - Hamilton Street (a predecessor of Boss Kalhoon)"Fighting Chance" * Marriot''Necessity's Child'', ch 19 * Nort Moran (M) - Blair Road (Boss Conrad's predecessor)I Dare, ch 18 * Peterman - Hamilton Street (a predecessor of Boss Latimer)"Fighting Chance" * Randall - Blair Road (Boss Vindal's predecessor)I Dare, ch 18 * Schroeder (M)Necessity's Child, ch 10 * Melina Sherton (F) - turf at the far end of the Port Road, where the city meets the farmland''I Dare'', ch 30 * Tiede - one of the Bosses who donated part of their turf to create Blair Road Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 * Tourin (M) - Blair Road (first Boss of Blair Road Turf; Boss Randall's predecessor)I Dare, ch 18 * Wentworth - Jopha Road''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 * Whitman (F) - turf on the Port Road between Conrad's and Kalhoon's''Ghost Ship'', ch 8''Ghost Ship'', ch 25 * Elva Whitmore''I Dare'', ch 40 * Vindal (F) - Blair Road (Boss Moran's predecessor)I Dare, ch 18 * Vine (M) - turf nearest the Spaceport''I Dare'', ch 35''Ghost Ship'', ch 8 Category:Planets Port Road Runs from the Spaceport out to World's End, where the timonium diggings used to be (and Jelaza Kazone now is).Moon on the Hills Travelling by the Port Road, there are five tollbooths between the Spaceport and Penn Kalhoon's turf, then a further five tollbooths between there and Jelaza Kazone. The first turf near the Spaceport is Boss Vine's. The next turf out from Boss Kalhoon's is Boss Whitman's, and the next turf out from that is Boss Conrad's. The last turf before the end of the Road is Melina Sherton's.Ghost Ship, ch 8 The next turf in from that is Ira Gabriel's.Moon on the Hills Seasons I Dare On Day 31 of Standard Year 1393, it is "high summer".I Dare, ch 40 Ghost Ship When Jelaza Kazone first arrived on Surebleak, shortly after Day 201 of the same year, it was not yet spring.Ghost Ship, ch 24 In due course, there was spring,Ghost Ship, ch 15 followed by late spring.Ghost Ship, ch 24 The gather held for all the Bosses at Jelaza Kazone took place "a matter of local weeks" before the onset of summer.Ghost Ship ch 27 When Val Con was called to deal with the trouble on Vandar, it was still spring.Ghost Ship, ch 39 Necessity's Child A few days after (that's after) the gather held for all the bosses, it is "very nearly spring".Necessity's Child, ch 5 References Category:Planets